1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to applicator systems for fluids and in particular to spray applicator systems for bulk fluids. More particularly, the present invention relates to an applicator system for bulk fluids including a unique spray gun applicator, valve means for delivering the fluid from the source thereof to the applicator under pressure and a source of pressure. Even more particularly the present invention pertains to an applicator system for delivering a bulk fluid, wherein an air current precedes and follows the dispensing of the fluid to maintain the system purged of any residual fluids from the applicator.
2. Prior Art
There has been described heretofore a plurality of applicator systems for delivering bulk fluids to a spray applicator, wherefrom the fluid is dispensed to an external environment. Such systems have particular utility in cosmetology application, such as, dispensing of hair lacquers, wave set lotions, and the like. However, such systems are inherently defective because the fluid dispensed by such systems tends to build up residuals within the delivery system so that clogging occurs.
Because of the organic nature of the fluids used in such systems, the clogging cannot be easily corrected. This, necessitates either replacement, down-time for cleaning, or other expensive maintenance.
The present invention, alternatively, seeks to overcome these problems with a unique system whereby an air current purges the system of any residual fluid.